The standard fuel inlet assembly used on most vehicles today utilizes a biased flapper door to insure proper electrical grounding when a fuel-dispensing nozzle is inserted through the fuel inlet. Without proper grounding a dangerous condition might result in which static charge accumulates in the presence of volatile fuel vapors. Accordingly, the reliable creation of a ground path for a fuel-dispensing nozzle is a desirable safety feature for any fuel inlet assembly.
In a standard fuel inlet assembly 40, shown in FIG. 1, the flapper 42, which is normally closed, is pushed open as the nozzle 46 is inserted but remains in contact with the nozzle to provide a ground path. In the example shown in FIG. 1, the flapper 42 is spring biased in the closed direction by spring 44. Without the flapper 42 it is theoretically possible, given the dimensions of the standard inlet opening, that the nozzle 46 could be positioned in the inlet to dispense fuel without making contact to form a ground path.
A new fuel inlet assembly is desired that consistently and reliably forms a ground path when a nozzle is inserted but which can be manufactured more easily and at a lower cost than the standard fuel inlet assembly.